


Their romance

by orphan_account



Category: Scrubs
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viewed from Denise's perspective.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Viewed from Denise's perspective.

Sunny and I had just shared a very intimate moment in front of a large group of people. Perhaps I should explain. You see, we are both interns at Sacred Heart, and at first she didn't look like very much. Just another all-too chipper, naive, spoiled little sheltered rich girl. I remember how we met. I was filing some paperwork for doctor Dorian when she walked up to me, flashing this obnoxious smile. I groaned in my head. 

”Ugh, this is gonna be good,” I thought. 

”Hi, I don't think we've meet yet. I'm Sunny,” she said, sticking out her hand for a shake. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I didn't think much about her until later. I was tired from working all day, but I was still on call. I fell down on one of the beds in the on call room, and fell asleep almost instantly. I then had a very surprising awakening. I heard someone changing. I lifted my head groggily, and wiped drool off my chin. I stoppe my hand in shock. There, in front of me, was Sunny changing out of her scrubs into cleaner ones. The thing was, she was hot. I mean, I had seen some ladies I thought were attractive before, but I had never felt like this. Even though all she was doing was changing, she still looked sexy doing it. I felt myself blush, and I rolled over before anything was revealed. I told myself it was nothing, and went back to sleep. 

The next day, Sunny talked to me again. I planned on shutting her down, but once I saw her walk over, my heart stopped. 

”Hello again,” she said cheerfully, laying her head on her hands, which were propped up by her arms on the table. ”I didn't catch your name yesterday.” 

I tried to ignore her, suddenly catching great interest in my paperwork. 

”Come on, you can talk to me,” she teased, placing her hand on mine. I will admit, she had soft hands. The kind of hands you want to hold. Or the hands you want to touch. Or the hands you want deep inside of you- 

I snapped myself out of my thought, and yanked my hand away. 

”Listen here,” I growled, slowly raising my voice. ”If you ever talk to me again, and it doesn't have to do with a patient, I will personally see to it you can never talk again!” 

By the end of my rant, I was yelling. She looked terrified. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I instantly felt guilty. I wanted to apologize, or hug her, or something. But she had already ran off before I could. 

”Great, now I feel like crying,” I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during ”My comedy show.” I know it's not perfectly accurate to the canon, but that's kinda the point of fanfiction, isn't it?

I felt like shit after how I yelled at her. I didn't know why, cause normally I would hate someone like her. But, for some reason, she was different. Whenever I saw her, I could feel my heart flutter. I would try to work up the courage to talk to her, and she would see me and run away before I could.

"God, what is wrong with me?" I cursed under my breath. Every time I saw her over the next few days, I almost cried. I didn't know why, but I knew I was thinking about her a lot. Her smooth, black hair, the way it always framed her face perfectly. The way her legs-

I was pulled out of my thoughts by JD slamming paperwork on the counter in front of me. "Jo, I need you to process Mr. Robertsons chart." 

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk to him, I needed time alone to think. Luckily, I knew exactly how to distract him. "Gee, why can't you do it, it's not like you can't write," I said sarcastically.

"Hmm," he said as he tilted his head skyward. I smirked. That would distract him for at least ten minutes. Now I could go back to Sunny. I can't be gay. I know people often think I'm a lesbian because of how strong I am, and the way treat my boyfriends, but I don't think I am. Sure, I've had the occasional thought about certain celebrities, but I can't be. Even if I was, I would be a walking stereotype. It's hard enough being taken seriously, as a woman, but if I were the living embodiment of a butch lesbian? I couldn't even take myself seriously. I was pulled out of my head by JD finishing his fantasy. 

”Turk would look cute in a maid's outfit,” he said. He then looked startled, how gay that sounded just dawning on him. He looked me straight in the eye with a serious look on his face. ”I'll do the paperwork if you promise to never tell anyone what I just said.” I mimed zipping my lips shut. He nodded and walked away.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice coming from the hall. It was Sunny! I panicked, and tried to think of what to do. 

”No,” I thought to myself. ”I am a strong, confident woman, and I am not going to let my feelings control me.” I looked to my right, towards the door. She was walking in with Doctor Reid. 

”Ok, so I am going to go grab Brianna's chart, then I will talk to you about who you will be working with in this,” Reid said. 

”Oh crap,” I thought. ”That's why she told me to be here.” If I was going to work with Sunny, that would be great, but first I would have to successfully apologize.

Doctor Reid walked past me to get to the patient's room. Sunny came up to me, and I expected her to get mad, or run away, or something. But she didn't. In fact, she acted like we had never met.

”Look, I'm sorry for-” I started to say, but I was cut off. 

”I'm sorry, do know you?” she said. I was startled for a second, and was going to say something, but I caught on to what she was saying and stopped myself. 

Of course, now that I didn't have to apologize, I could go back to being rude and distant. ”No,” I said, giving her a weird look. 

Doctor Reid came back, and talked to us. ”Ok, Sunny and Denise, you two are going to help me with this patient Brianna. Now, she has cyclic neutropenia, which basically means every 3 weeks, her immune system shuts down.” 

We went in, and talked with both the patient and her mother. Sunny was nauseatingly friendly, even going so far as to give Brianna her phone number. Elliot was doing fine, until Brianna's mother said they were the same age. Then she went a little crazy. They both left to talk about insurance or something, leaving me and Sunny alone with Brianna. 

”Your mom really seems to take care of you,” Sunny said with a stupid smile on her face. A stupid, cute smile. 

”She cares to much,” Brianna complained. ”She doesn't get that I'm not sick all the time. Even when I'm fine, I can't even go outside.” 

” That's why I'm glad I never met my mom,” I said. (Why did I say that? It's Sunny and that god damned stupid smile of hers.) 

”That sucks,” Sunny said, taking Brianna's hand. ”We'll talk to your mom, try to get her to change her mind.” 

Look, I know my people skills have been improving, but I still wasn't willing to risk getting yelled at by some mother for questioning her parenting skills. Sure, Sunny wanted to help, but what would happen if I did? Maybe she'd get excited, and perhaps hug me, or kiss me, or run her hands through my hair, or slip a hand down my pants and- 

”I promise we will,” I said. Sunny looked up at me and beamed. It took all my might not to smile back.


End file.
